


In The Rain

by HinoGreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinoGreen/pseuds/HinoGreen
Summary: It's time to teach Castiel more about phones...The brothers can't afford to buy another one for him.This time,they decided to teach this angel how to text.





	1. Awkward

“So, Dean, Would you listen to me even for one second?” Sam complained to Dean, who was sitting in front of him and watching the computer.  
“What?” Dean asked without looking back.  
“I mean, you need to teach Castiel….” Sam was trying to explain but Dean cut him off.  
“What about Cass?” He finally turned back, his face was kinda frozen.  
Now it's not the time for your Poker Face, Sam thought.  
“Dean, seriously, think about it. It’s not the first time we gave Castiel a cellphone.” Said Sam in a calm voice.  
“And also not the first time he reminded us to get out of potential troubles…..” Dean blinked  
"I'm not buying it." Sam rolled his eyes.  
“ Admit it. He did save us a lot."  
“See? That’s the problem.” Sam cut in as he was quite angry.”Every time he phones us, he will drop the phone. Don’t you think that’s too wasteful for him?”  
“Wasteful? I thought that would be so classical, you know, like Agent J in Man In Black that sort of things.” Dean’s talent of jokes appeared again.  
“ But we can’t afford to buy him a new one every time he sees us….Dean, we had to share the fast food and the cheap motel for a reason, and we aren’t doing charity.”  
“Okay….fine, fine!”Dean seemed to be fed up with his brother’s words.  
“What do you want me to do?” Dean asked.  
“Ummm…you need to teach him how to use it. Not just how to call us, but to keep it.”  
It’s Dean’s turn to get confused: “Wait a second, Stanford kid. How can I ask him to keep this tiny plastic tool with him all the time? Since he is an angel flying all around the world, playing his little disappearing games?”  
“Okay, fine,” Said Sam, “How about teaching him how to text? I’m sure he will be interested in this.”  
“For what?” Dean opened a beer nearby and takes a sip. “….that we human being could survive to communicate in such a slow way?”  
“Well at least he could text us next time...when he used out of the calling time.” Sam made a face at him.  
“Right….”Said Dean.  
“By the way you have to call him first.” Sam mentioned.  
“What? Me? Again?” This time Dean really shouted out at Sam.  
“Of course you are the one to call him….He said he shared a close connection with you, remember?”  
"You won." Said Dean hopelessly.  
“After this, I want cheeseburgers and pizzas.” Dean waited for his brother's response.  
“Along with beer.”  
“All on me.” Sam agreed.  
“Deal.” Dean sighed  
"Hello Dean."  
Castiel greeted the Winchester brothers gently as if he has been in the conversation all the time.  
Dean almost spit his beer out.He used his hand to stop this stupid reaction and meanwhile,tried to answer the man staring at him.  
"Oh,um, Hi Cass." Dean waved his empty hand to Castiel in a noticeable way.  
"Yes?"  
"I think we have talked about the, um, the private space issues before.You know." Subconsciously Dean blinked his eyes,as if this could add up to the whole explanation.  
“I didn't show up in the first place....I showed up after you said the word deal."  
"Whoa whoa whoa wait, Cass,you mean you have been listening to our conversation the whole time?" Dean got alarmed just like a bunny.  
"I'm an angel, Dean, I can hear all the people talking to each other." An easy look showed on his face.  
"But why would you only listen to our,our conversation ?" Sam finally spoke ," I mean,while we are talking about irrelevant things, you can leave and help others,right? What makes our conversation so special to you,Cass?"  
Castiel turned his head in a slight way but right in the direction of which dean sit.  
"Like I said," Castiel' s low voice worked again."Dean and I...seem to share a closer connection."  
"So this not close connection huh?" Said Sam, "Now it turns into a closer connection."  
"In a way,yes." Dean wished so much for Cass stopping his explanation.  
"Never mind." For now,Sam only wants to be in another place...as long as he is not the third man showing up in this tiny motel room.  
"Hey," He said.  
His brother and the angel looked at him at the same time.  
Awkward,totally awkward. Sam thought.  
"I'm gonna need some fresh air...and buy some food." Sam almost took his breath out.  
"Hey don't forget my pizza and cheeseburger!"  
"Since when I ever forgot your orders?" Sam took his bag and left the room without looking back.  
Everything becomes so awkward at the same time.


	2. Signal Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wanted to be a good teacher but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating so late!I'be been busy these days>

Chapter 2  
"Yeah, you know, he's the little naive brother,and I,need to be the bigger one looking after him." Dean made an awkward smile subconsciously.  
"I understand." Casstiel nodded as if he truly did.  
"So what do you want to tell me? About the deal?" Casstiel asked again.  
"Oh, well, let's not talk about that today." Dean knew that he must stop Cass from here,otherwise he will never have the chance to get started.  
"What exactly do you want to tell me?" Long time standing making this "vessel" tired, for he pulled a chair nearby and sits down in the opposite of the human hunter.  
"Did you bring your phone?" Dean asked curiously.  
"Yes." Castiel rummaged in his coat pocket for a while before his fingers felt the outline of the plastic thing.  
"Here." He places the phone carefully just like he found another bottle of holy oil.  
"Do you know how to text?" Dean asks   
"...what do you mean?"   
"It means another way to communicating. You can express within those words on the screen."  
"....." Castiel stared back at Dean without a word.  
"Okay, fine." This reminded Dean of Castiel having a side of being a real baby.  
Dean fetched the phone and began to demonstrate.  
"Look at this button..." Said him.  
"They are for calling out, right?" Castiel came up with that.  
"In a way.....Yes." Answered Dean.  
He raised his fingers once :" Cass, jsut focus and listen, okay?"  
Castiel noded like a good student. And Dean, he was a teacher who didn't know how much his student could understand him.  
So he needed to be patient. However he wasn't good at it.  
”So when you push this button ,you can start texting..." Dean said with the words showing on the screen.  
"And here...you see the draft box? It can save your unsend messeges.Sometimes people use it as a memo."  
"But I'm pretty sure that you won't need this..."  
Dean murmured.Then Castiel heard him clear his throat.  
"So this is it? I just have to push this and I can, like you said, send a message?" This new angel is trying to speak in a human tone.  
" Yes." Replied Dean.  
" Did you get it?" Dean seemed a little bit ...uncertain.  
"I...think so?" Castiel answered carefully.  
"Ok, then show me how to send a message." Dean made an easy face to him.  
"...what exact words am I supposed to type?"   
So you failed, idiot. Dean said to himself. Can I behave more patiently infront of him? God,I can't even look into his cute blue eyes.  
"Dean?" Asked Castiel.  
Dean Winchester was never a coward. Dean made up his mind again. He tried to convince himeself.  
" You can say hello." Words came out of Dean The Brave.  
"I say....Hello?" Caetiel repeated.  
"....Not to say but to type the word Hello...." Dean did his best to hold back the stupid anger.  
"Okay...H,E,L,L,O...Hello."   
"That's my boy." Dean thought himself,but he did't speak out.  
"Whom should I send to,Dean?" Castiel had another question.  
"Me." Dean blinked.  
"But I have Sam on the contact list as well...."  
"Let me do the talking," Dean raised one finger," As for practice, your first message should be sent to me...I'm sure that Sam won't believe you have learnt this, right? Let's keep it a secret."  
"Between you and me?" Castiel looked into his eyes for confirmation.  
For a moment, Dean felt like something changed. He shaked his head slightly.   
Maybe I'm too tired. He thought.  
"Only you and me."  
"I'll keep that." Said Castiel.  
"Dean———do you know it far I had to go to buy some oilly pizza for you————" Sam came back with his complaining sound and strong flavor of pizza and cheeseburger.  
"Well," Dean " It took you so long that you looked like coming from the last chapter."  
"Not funny." Sam fought back politely.  
"So...when did Cass leave?" Sam began to take out some food and beer out of the huge shopping bag.  
"Are you joking? He's been——”Dean laughed and turned back to the chair where Castiel sit seconds ago.  
He was gone.  
"What the....." Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Pizzas are getting cold." Sam pushed some in front of him. However his big brother just ignored his invitation.He didn't look like the guy who was gonna eat a whole lion or something like that....though he did brfore.  
Sam took a sip of beer. He waited for Dean to talk again but it didn't work.  
" Listen,Dean,why are you mad again? Did Cass piss you off?"  
Dean didn't answer. Not a solitary word.  
"C'mon,Dean, talk to me." Sam tried again.  
"You know what..." Dean turned back to him finally," I hate this son of bitch——”  
The he saw the change on Sam's face,along with the wings fluttering sound.  
"Hello again." Said Castiel.  
"I'm done with this." Dean grabded all the pizza and moved to the sofa nearby.  
"Can I have one cheeseburger?" Castiel asked Sam carefully. he sounded like a guy who's been starving for months.  
"Of course.Here." Sam tried to be nice.  
"Thank you." That was the last sentence Sam could hear before Castiel took a bite.  
Sam felt the 100% burden,the burden to be an ice-breaker.  
"So...Cass,where did you go?"Asked Sam in a friendlier voice.  
"Seattle."The hungry angel had a look at Sam for once,then his attention dropped into the cheeseburger again.  
"Why did you do there? I mean, you went so suddently..."  
Then Castiel finished the burger and stopped.He took a beer nearby, opened it and, began to drink.  
"Cass." Sam was kinda pissed off.  
"Um, for sending a text." He answered.  
"What the----”Sam was shocked.He turned to Dean on the sofa,trying to find a resonablr explanation.  
"Dean,what did you teach him?  
"Exactly what you said!" Replied Dean in an angry voice.  
"He mentioned "distance" when texting." Said Castiel again.  
"So that's why you went to Seattle?"   
"Exactly." There was an "Am I wrong" look onCastiel's face.  
"I'll be damned...." Sam replied.  
"Anyway,Dean, did you receive the message?" Asked Sam.  
"Nope."  
"Um...Maybe it's the signal problem." Sam explained himself.  
Then the all of them heard the beep sound from Dean's cellphone.  
"It worked!" Castiel smiled like a child.  
"After you came back from Seattle... Yes."  
This is so stupid. Sam thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is Hino! Welcome to comment down here! Thank you very much:)


End file.
